land_of_lorecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules
Thanks for joining our server, now that your here theres a few rules you should learn so you don't get into trouble with staff. First off our server works with a three warning system. We will give you one warning for each offense and when you get to three the ban hammer comes down on you. The general rules of our server are listed below. No Griefing Whatever you do on this server, do not grief. We highly value creativity and minecraft builds on this server as we as a players right to be secure in their own base. If you knowingly grief someone elsess property on this server you wontt even get a warning unless itss a special case. Griefing is almost always an insta-ban. If you want to build somethingg where theres some "abandoned" build in the way, ask a staff member. Chances are we will help you out and get rid of it for you if the person who built it isnt active, however taking initiative in this matter can lead to a hasty ban. PVP PVP is allowed on this server within arenas and in the RP world. Roleplay specific rules apply to pvp in the RP world, but pretty much anything goes in the arenas. We just ask you dont harras/target/bully specific players in pvp or gang up on one person. Generally dont be a douche when it comes to pvp and our staff members wont bother you. Breaching this rule will result in a warning. Swearing Mild to light swearing is allowed on the server. The occasional crap, shit, fuck, ect. is fine as long as it's not directed at another player. Also please don't turn the chat into a porno. Respect other players and staff Please respect the staff and other players. Racism, homophobia, ect. will not be tolerated. If you want to be a douche go do it somewhere else. Breaching this rule will result in a warning, or a ban depending on how much of a douche you are. No religious or political talk in global chat While we don't mind discussion of politics and religions and damn near anything else you want to talk about, we would prefer you didn't talk about this in global as these subjects tend to cause a lot of disagreement at best, and flame wars at worst. If you wanna have a friendly discussion/debate about these topics just tp some people over to use local or message people. Just to clarify discussion of holidays is fine. Feel free to wish someone a merry christmass or happy hanukkah. As long as it doesnt turn into a religious discussion in global it's fine. Breaching this rule probably won't get you a warning unless you refuse to stop. Dont disturb the roleplayers While this server isnt just for roleplay, we do have a part of our community that partakes in it. Mostly roleplay happens in the roleplay world(Dentaria) however players also roleplay at the spawn city(Eldwin). Please leave them alone while they are roleplaying and don't do anything around them to purposefully break immersion. Just kinda act like the roleplayers are a bunch of skittish deer, and try not to scare em with your headlights. If your caught breaking this rule you will get a warning. Spam Please don't spam chat. If you want to send out mass messages about an item your trying to sell or a new town your creating, then do it in the advertising chat channel. Otherwise just don't spam. If you break this rule you will recieve a warning, however if you start spamming immediately after joining our server we will insta-ban you. Generally don't be a douche We ask that as a general rule of thumb that you dont be a douche while on our server. There are plenty of places you can do this elsewhere such as the comments section of YouTube videos, most social media outlets, Justin Beiber concerts(in fact we highly encourage this), ect... This is a general rule meant to cover breaking any rules we havn't thought of yet. Think you know of a way to be a total douche that hasnt been listed above? Feel free to show us in game and we will award you with a new rule on the wiki made in your honor! Of course you will also get a ban most likely, but no joke. Ile dedicate the rule to you. Ile even put your username in parenthesis right next to the rule. I might even put in an epic screenshot of you breaking the rule before it was even made if anyone takes one.